Green Eyes
by Kuroro Livai
Summary: Heiji Hattori, jeune détective vivant un quotidien totalement banal voit sa vie entièrement chamboulez quand il fait la connaissance de Kazuha Toyama, une jeune fille hors du commun. AVANT PRPOS : Cette histoire est une fanfiction mêlant divers univers dont le principal reste Détective Conan. Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs.


Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, Heiji Hattori avait toujours été un garçon banal. Il avait beau être intelligent et véritablement doué, il ne faisait que de vivre dans l'ombre des autres. Lycéen détective, il était perpétuellement comparé à Shinichi Kudo. Seulement, là où Shinichi avait le droit aux éloges et aux compliments, on disait d'Heiji qu'il était impulsif, arrogant et surtout qu'il ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention de son père, préfet de police. Avec le temps, il avait fini par déteste cet autre lycéen que tous le monde aimait tant sans même le connaitre.

Un soupire échappa au jeune alors qu'il était entrain de garer sa moto face à la maison de son meilleur ami, Katsuki Bakugo. Lui aussi ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était tout à fait banal dans un monde où des êtres exceptionnelles existaient. Il enleva son casque qu'il allait déposer sur son siège quand il fut bousculé brutalement.

« Putain, tu peux pas faire attention ! » Dit-il, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme tombée à terre. Lui tendant la main pour l'aider, il poursuivit. « Faut regarder devant toi quand tu marches ! »

Heiji posa son regard sur l'adolescente visiblement gênée. Elle avait visage doux, encadré par des cheveux bruns, coiffés en une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban rouge. Ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard du jeune homme alors qu'elle attrapa sa main pour se relever.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis en retard en cours alors… » Commença la jeune femme à répondre.

« C'est pas une raison ! » La coupa Heiji. « Je veux dire, c'est pas parce que t'es en retard que tu dois te permettre de rentrer dans les autres. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement et commença à se baiser pour ramasser le contenus de son sac qui s'était déversé sur le sol. A son tour, Heiji se baisa pour l'aider, bien qu'il fut extrêmement agacé par cette situation.

« HATTORI ! » Interpela une voix au loin.

« Hattori ? » Demanda timidement la jeune femme en cherchant du regard l'origine de la voix.

« C'est mon nom, Heiji Hattori. » Soupira Heiji, agacé.

« Je suis encore vraiment désolée, au revoir ! » Glissa-t-elle rapidement.

L'adolescente attrapa rapidement les derniers cahiers qui trainent sur le sol, les enfouit dans son sac avant de se relever et de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Légèrement perplexe, Heiji la regarda s'enfuir alors que son meilleur ami arrivait à son niveau.

« C'est à cause d'elle que t'es en retard ? Sérieux ? » Demanda Katsuki, visiblement irrité.

« La ferme.. Je te signale que t'es arrivé après moi, c'est toi qui est en retard. » Soupira Heiji.

Heiji leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour devenir ami avec Katsuki étant donné leurs deux caractères explosifs. Jouant machinalement avec ce qu'il avait dans la main, Heiji ne réalisa qu'il avait encore les clés qu'avait fait tombé la jeune femme qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand il les posa pour attraper une manette de console et jouer avec son ami.

« Et merde. » Laissa-t-il échappa dans un soupire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu ton reflet dans la glace ? » Se moqua Katsuki.

« J'ai oublié de rendre ses clés à la fille de ce matin. » Continua Heiji, ignorant la remarque de son amie.

« Je t'en débarrasse si tu veux. » Proposa Katsuki, provoquant une légère explosion dans la paume de sa main pour accompagner le geste à la parole.

« Je préfère pas. Je devrai lui rendre, plutôt. »

« Tu te la joues film d'amour maintenant ? »

« T'es pénible, sérieux. »

Heiji rangea la paire de clé dans son sac pendant que Katsuki lançait le jeu. Les deux jeunes hommes attrapèrent chacun une manette passèrent le reste de la matinée à jouer à la console.

—

Le coeur de Kazuha battait encore à tout rompre quand elle arriva enfin devant son lycée. Les joues rougis par l'effort, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, les mains s'appuyant sur les genoux et totalement essoufflée. Il lui restait environs une dizaine de minutes pour s'installer en classe avant le début du cours. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle remit distraitement ses vêtements en place, et resserra le ruban dans ses cheveux avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle et s'installa en classe juste avant que le professeur n'entre. Pendant que ce dernier salua la classe, la jeune femme sortit ses affaires de son sac. Distraitement elle en profita pour saluer sa meilleure amie, Levy McGarden, assise à côté d'elle. Ainsi, les cours de littérature et de mathématique s'enchainèrent, et très vite l'heure du repas était déjà arrivée.

« Et bah, j'ai cru que tu étais malade. » Commença Levy en s'asseyant en face de Kazuha pour déjeuner. « Pourquoi tu es arrivée aussi en retard ? »

« J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil hier soir, je me suis juste réveillée très en retard… » Répondit la jeune femme.

« C'est pas malin ! »

Kazuha attrapa son cartable et chercha le bento qu'elle avait rapidement préparé le matin même, en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas renversé dans sa chute. Fouillant un peu, elle finit par le retrouver au fond de son sac, sous son plumier. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent joyeusement un « bon appétit » en commençant leur repas.

« Tu crois qu'on va encore devoir faire sport sous la pluie ? » Demanda Levy.

« Je sais pas, mais j'espère pas, j'ai oublié mon parapluie ce matin ! » Répondit aussitôt Kazuha.

« J'espère vraiment qu'il va pas pleuvoir, connaissant le prof, ça l'empêchera pas de nous faire courir… »

« C'est ce qu'il nous a fait la semaine dernière… »

Levy frissonna légèrement en pensant au cours de sport qui les attendait. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les cours de sport, mais depuis son entrée en première, c'était encore pire. Un petit rire échappa à Kazuha voyant la réaction de son amie.

« C'es pas drôle ! » Protesta Levy.

« Désolée ! »

« Le prof de sport est juste tellement… Effrayant ! »

« C'est clair, c'est pas le prof de TP, hein. »

Les joues de Levy devinrent soudainement rouges. Kazuha faisait partie de ces personnes possédant une capacité sortant du commun, mais la sienne n'était pas grandement héroïque. Quand elle regardait quelqu'un qui ressentait des sentiments amoureux, elle pouvait voir une légère aura autour d'elle qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus quand la personne était proche. Aussi, quand Levy assistai au cours de travaux pratiques, cette aura devenait soudainement de plus en plus grande.

« C'est énervant ton truc qui te permet de voir ce genre de choses. » Bougonna Levy.

Pour toute réponse, Kazuha se contenta de rire légèrement.

« J'aimerai bien qu'on inverse les rôles toutes les deux… » Continua l'adolescente.

« Je sais, mais le prof de TP n'est vraiment pas mon genre… » Plaisanta Kazuha.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'aimerai pouvoir me venger en lisant en toi, moi aussi… »

« Tu sais, si on devait échanger ça, je te laisse mon don contre le tien quand tu veux… Au moins, le tien sert à quelque chose. »

« Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu ferais une excellente entremetteuse ! »

Kazuha soupira en reposant ses baguettes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, mais souvent on lui disait qu'elle devrait devenir marieuse, comme on dirait à un enfant pouvant faire tomber la foudre de devenir un super-héros… Délicatement, elle attrapa son bento et le rangea dans son sac. Cherchant ses clés, elle reprit.

« C'est pas vraiment ma vocation… C'est comme-ci je te proposais de dompter des fauves dans un cirque… »

« Je suis sûre que je ferais une excellente dompteuse de tigre. » Assura Levy

« Oh non ! » S'exclama Kazuha.

« C'est vexant. »

« Mais non ! Je retrouve pas mes clés ! »

Fouillant dans son sac, Kazuha commençait à s'affoler, le vidant progressivement sur son bureau.

« Tu as du les oublier chez toi en partant, t'en fais pas. »

« Non ! Je l'avais ce matin en partant ! J'ai pas la clé de mon vestiaire. »

« Ah… Je peux te prêter une tenue de sport si tu veux, et on cherchera tes clés sur le chemin du retour, elles ont du tomber près de chez toi. »

« Non… Enfaite, ce matin, j'ai percuté un garçon, et j'ai fait tomber mon sac… »

« Et tu les as pas ramassé ? »

« C'est que… C'est le fils du supérieur à mon père, sur le moment, j'ai paniqué ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, c'était bizarre. »

« T'es sur que c'était lui ? Tu l'as déjà vu au moins ? »

« Non, mais il m'a dit son nom. Il s'appelle Heiji Hattori. Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit un hasard. »

« Oh mais si vous avez parlé, il te les ramènera surement, t'en fais pas ! »

« Non, il sait pas qui je suis… »

« Attends, tu t'es quand même pas enfuis quand il t'a demandé ton nom ? Ca, ça risque d'être gênant si tu le croises à nouveau. »

« Il m'a pas demandé son nom, et d'ailleurs, je sais le sien parce qu'un de ses amis l'a appelé… »

« Heiji Hattori, tu as dit, non ? Je le connais, c'est détective, il te retrouvera ! »

« Tu t'es cru dans une fan fiction ou dans une chronique ? »

« Bon, s'il te retrouve pas, tu peux le chercher toi, tu connais son nom. »

« Je préfère dire la vérité à mon père et changer les serrures… »

Soupirant, la jeune femme se résigna. Elle ne reverrait plus ses clés.


End file.
